Welcome to the Truth of Remi
by Mystery Missy
Summary: What was the real reason Remi was sent to Berk. To just help Hiccup end the war between vikings and dragons? What if it was deeper than that, something magical? Someone messed up big time and that caused Remi to be born in a completely different time than what was originally destined, but to fix it, the help of the Gods was needed.
1. Chapter 1

**(This all takes place before the tv series but after the shorts, and while you don't have to read the shorts with Remi you can. They are Welcome to Legend of the Boneknapper and Welcome to Gift of the Night Fury. I highly suggest you read Welcome to Berk to get a better grasp of the story and who Remi is if you haven't done so. You can also check out Welcome to One-Shots if you'd like which does have some more info about Remi. I hope you enjoy reading and please feel free to leave a review.)**

Sat down in the Great Hall with the other teens, Remi had open the scrapbook her parents had made, showing them all of Ash's drawings. Drawings with mystical creatures playing with stick figure Ash and Remi, or adventures they went on at the park. Even Snotlout had to admit, it was cute seeing these drawings. Flipping over one page, Fishlegs stopped Remi.

"It looked like one page was stuck to another." Pointing the the page she had just turned, and there she could see two ends instead of one. Furrowing her brow, she carefully pulled the two pages apart to reveal a hidden picture. It was a polaroid photo of a man and woman with two little kids.

"Wow, I've never seen such a detailed drawing." Astrid admired. Remi just shook her head.

"It isn't a drawing, it's a photograph." Flipping it over, she read the names on the back. Anne and Brian Thatcher with two year old Remira and six month old Ashton Thatcher. It was taken just a month before her parents had lost custody of them due to their drug addiction. Of course she wasn't supposed to know that, but she had snooped around some of her old files when she was twelve. They tried to get custody back, but they both suffered from lethal overdoses seven months after they were taken away.

"Wait, what's a photograph?" Ruffnut inquired. Remi snapped out of her daze. A week after Hiccup woke up from the battle with the Red Death, he and Remi had come clean to the teens, Stoick, Gobber, and village elder Gothi that she was from the future. It was hard for them to swallow the truth but she ended up somehow proving herself.

"Uh, it's like a drawing but taken with a device called a camera. It captures the image you point at and using billions of tiny squares called pixels, it forms a photo."

They all nodded their head like they understood, and while Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs truly did understand, the twins and Snotlout were still slightly lost. Remi placed the photo back in the scrapbook and closed it, feeling tired from a long day of training with the dragons.

"I think I'm gonna head back to my hut, I'll see you all tomorrow." Waving to her friends, she walked out the large wooden doors and called to Nova who was sitting with the other dragons.

"Come on girl, lets get some shut eye." They walked back to their hut near the docks, enjoying the night air and the starry sky. She could never have such a view back home, not with all the light pollution. Walking through her hut door, Nova hopped onto her rock slab which she sleeps on, warming it up and laying down. Remi placed the book back on her shelf and went through her bedtime routine. Her hair down and boots shrugged off, she lay down in bed and pulled her cover up to her chin. She drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

She stood before a gold palace, engravings of clocks on every pillar that sky was a soft pastel yellow and the clouds flew by at an unimaginable speed. It was like the sky was on fast forward. Remi could hear voices coming from the palace, none that she recognized. Walking up the golden steps, she cautiously padded her way through the open halls, following the strange voices she heard. They lead her to a large bronze door with an hourglass lock. Inside the hourglass was silver sand, glistening in the light. With a firm hand, she turned the hourglass upside down, watching as the sand fall down. Before the top emptied out, a sudden burst of light clouded her vision, and she woke up.

* * *

Eyes opened wide and chest heaving up and down, Remi sat up in her bed to see it was daylight out. That was the third time she had that dream and every time it seemed she was closer and closer to opening those mysterious doors. Shaking her head, she jumped out of her bed to get ready for the day. Putting on her boots and tying her hair into a bun, she grabbed Nova some fish for breakfast, eating an apple for herself. They both finished their meal and headed out for a nice morning flight, the air nice and cool, barely any wind, and the sun shining down on Berk. As soon as she walked a few steps however, she noticed a crowd of people down on the docks. ' _What are they looking at?'_ she thought, blocking the sun from her eyes, she looked out into the horizon where they were all staring and became slack-jaw. An island, probably only a mile from the shores of Berk, sat surrounded by a golden fog, but what surprised her more than that was what sat stop it. The golden palace from her dreams.

"No way." She gasped. "We need to get Hiccup." Mounting Nova, they flew off to the sea stack that she and the other dragon riders usually trained on. Upon her arrival, she sighed in relief to see nearly everyone was there. Stopping to hover above them, she called down.

"Guys! You need to come see this!"


	2. Chapter 2

The teens stood on the docks next to Stoick. Their dragons seemed unsettled by the strange island that appeared out of nowhere.

"When did you notice the island?" Questioned Stoick.

"It wasn't there when Toothless and I went on our morning flight, so it must have showed up sometime after. Remi said it was there when she woke up." Remi, who had been silent the entire time, just stared at the island and the palace that sat atop it, feeling a pull to go there. If it really was the palace from her dream, then she needed answers. She felt a hand on her shoulder shake her from her thought, turning to see Astrid looking at her with concern.

"Remi, are you alright?" Truthfully, she didn't know. Walking towards the end of the docks, Remi fought the urge to just fly off and open that door from her dreams.

"I need to go to that palace." She proclaimed. "I've been having a dream about that island for three days and there is something inside that giant castle that wants me there." Turning to mount her dragon, she winced when Stoick called her with his 'chiefly' voice.

"Remi, I am not letting you go to that island. Alone at least."

* * *

The dragon riders surveyed the island from above, checking for any forms of life. They circled the island twice before landing near the grand steps of the golden palace. They dismounted, joining Remi who had bolted up the steps toward the large open foyer.

"It's down here! We need to get to that door and turn the hourglass. Then it will finally open." She whispered the last part to herself. Gesturing for the others to follow, they jogged down the hall. Suddenly, vines and branches sprung out from the floors, creating a barricade behind Remi Remi which block her from everyone else.

"Nova! Hiccup!" She bellowed, trying to pry away the wall with her bare hands. Toothless shot a plasma blast at the vine wall, but it didn't do anything, not even singe it. Remi felt the pull become stronger now that she was so close to the door. Making the decision, she called her friends off who were trying to rescue her.

"It wants me to come to the door, and only me. Just… head back to Berk, I'll be fine." Remi took off down the hall as Hiccup called for her.

"Remi? Remi! Oh Gods, we-we have to save her! Toothless, Nova concentrate fire on the-"

"Hiccup." Astrid held his hand, pleading with him.

"It's no good, we just have to do what she says. Remi will be alright." Staring back at the wall of vines and branches, Hiccup prayed to the Gods what Astrid was right. He didn't want to lose his sister.

* * *

There it was, the door that haunted her mind, begging to be opened. She turned the hourglass, watching the silver sand fall down. In just five minutes, it unlocked. For the first time, she was going to see what was inside this palace. Why it was in her dreams, on Berk, all of that was going to be answered. The bronze doors opened, revealing a golden courtroom, but what truly surprised her were the people who sat with in.

Seemingly the head of the court was a woman with dark skin, contrasting her forest green eyes. Her dreadlocks were pulled into a simple half updo and flowers were cascading down her dark brown locks like a veil. She wore a simple green dress, embroidered with flowers and vines.

"Remira dear, I am pleased you came." The woman spoke, in a soft and soothing voice.

"Well when you show up in my dreams them just a mile from my home, I take it as an invite." Remi looked around the court to observe the people present. There was an old man next to the woman, holding an hourglass. Next to the old man sat what Remi could only describe as a leprechaun, and next to him was a jester. They both looked nervous for some odd reason.

"Who are you people? And what is this place?" Remi demanded, staring them down with a vice. The woman spoke first.

"I am Mother Nature. Here, is Old Man Time sat next to the April Fool and the Leprechaun. This palace is the palace of time. We have brought you here to fix a wrong doing." The supposed Mother Nature explained, slightly glaring at the 'Leprechaun' and 'April Fool'. Remi just shook her head.

"Okay, you expect me to believe this?! You people are insane." She accused, and while the other three looked slightly offended, Mother Nature held her calm demeanor.

"I understand this is hard to believe, but the matter at hand doesn't require you to. April Fool and the Leprechaun have disrupted time, a sacred and preserved law by which we all abide. By doing so, they have completely disregarded your true fate to be born the twin sister of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third."

 **(Dun Dun DUUUUUUUN! Kinda crappy cliffhanger but my writer senses told me it was a good place to end it. Yes you read it right, Remi was supposed to be Hiccup twin, but since time was fudged up, she is two years older than him and was born in the future, thanks Leprechaun and April Fool.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Remi gasped, staggering back in shock. This had to be a lie, it had to!

"How… how was I born in the twenty first century then?!" Now, Old Man Time stood up with the aid of a walking stick adorned with a watch on the top.

"These fools messed with your clock because of a stupid and drunken dare!" He exclaimed, hitting them over the head with his walking stick. Neither the Leprechaun or April Fool tried to defend themselves.

"Aye," The Leprechaun sighed. "In hindsight, it was a wee bit daft." Another smack with the walking stick, and Old Man Time sat back down. Mother Nature turned back to Remi.

"In order to fix this mistake, we needed the permission of the Norse Gods to send you back to your predestined time. Thor agreed to be the one to send you back, but under the condition that you think it was only to help Hiccup. I spent months fighting to gain permission to tell you the truth."

"But, why is it so important to fix it?" Remi inquired. Old Man Time was the one to explain.

"In any other case, time adapts, but you are needed in this time for your great great granddaughter. She is supposed to become someone of utmost importance. A Guardian of Childhood."

Old Man Time waved his walking stick in a circle, the watch creating a mist that began to show a vision of a girl. She held an uncanny resemblance to Remi, but had brown eyes instead of her blue and green. She was sitting with a group of children, drawing in the dirt as she told a story. She wore an orange and black dress with red cloak around her shoulders.

"Remira, meet your great great granddaughter Evie." Mother Nature introduced. Remi watched as the mist changed to show Evie with a sick little girl. Evie was feeding her a soup, and after just a few bites, you could visibly see a change in the small child. She was lively, her pale skin gaining back some of its pink hues.

"Your descendant is a witch who cares for the children in her village in France."

"What happens to her? Remi wondered.

"She is accused of black magic and sentenced to death. In her cell, the Man in the Moon chose her to become the spirit of All Hallow's Eve. Her center of creativity aids her in bringing children joy."

This all sounded insane, but she was brought to Berk by Thor, and if that was true, maybe all of this was as well. She had one question that plagued her though.

"What about my brother, Ash?" Old Man Time made the mist disperse, sitting down to answer her.

"He'll be born again as a single child. He was never supposed to have a sister, and because of the mess up in time, time tried to adapt by placing you with him. That's why your eyes are two different colors. You were to be born with green eyes, like young Hiccup, but you were born with one of Ashton's blue eyes."

"Okay," She sighed. "But is he still going to end up an orphan? Is he still going to die?" Time didn't answer. Remi sucked in a breath, trying not to cry. She felt a comforting hand place itself on her shoulder.

"Remira," It was Mother Nature. "I know we cannot erase the memories of Ashton from your mind, but… in recompense for what was done, we shall adjust time and give Ashton a loving home. He shall live to have children, grandchildren, and will endure a life of love." They would do that? Remi looked at Mother Nature, eyes now spilling tears. She couldn't say the words to thank her, so she just hugged Mother Nature instead. Mother Nature was quick to hug back, giving off a soft and maternal feel. Parting, Time, the Fool, and the Leprechaun had stood up from their seats and walked over to Remi and Mother Nature. The Fool stepped forward.

"I know Leppy and I were, well, fools to mess with time. It won't happen again. I promise. Also, as a gift from us to you, here." The Fool gave Remi a small flute necklace.

"It's got sixteen uses, four for each of us to help you when you need it the most. Use it carefully."

Remi nodded her head, slipping the necklace on. Mother Nature took her place beside the other three spirits.

"It is time for you to go back. Goodbye Remira, and good luck." A flash of golden light filled to room, causing Remi to shield her eyes. They were gone.

* * *

Hiccup was pacing around the plaza, everyone watching him in worry. Toothless had tried to calm his human companion down, but the panic was just too much for him. A sudden burst of light from the horizon caused him to stop and turn. The island was vanishing.

"Remi!" He screamed. Before he could try and saddle up, Nova stopped him with a tug of his tunic. A cloud of mist appeared, taking shape of a person. It parted way to reveal the one and only Remi. She and Hiccup ran to each other, enveloping one another in a massive hug.

"Hiccup, I'm alright." She assured the viking.

"Yeah, well I'm not taking any chances." Remi called everyone to the Great Hall where they now sat. The dragons, the teens, Stoick, and Gobber sat as Remi explained everything to them, taking her time to let them understand it all.

"Apparently the April Fool and the Leprechaun had messed up time, causing me to be born in the twenty first century. I was actually supposed to be born in this time period, as Hiccup's twin sister." They all gasped. Stoick stood up to pace.

"You mean to tell me you are supposed to be my daughter, and these people took you away from us?" She nodded, knowing how it feels to have family ripped away from you. Nova nuzzled up to Remi, her scales turning blue in reflection to the sadness she felt.

"They needed to fix it so they had Thor send me back here, where my destiny can still be met."

"An' wha' destiny is tha'?" Gobber questioned. Everyone murmuring in agreement.

"To have my kids and their kids to have kids and for their kids to have kids. My great great granddaughter needed to be born in this era. She is necessary for the future. I can't say why, it just needed to happen." Yawning, Remi scratched Nova absently mindedly.

"It's late, I think we should get some sleep." The teens and Gobber dispersed, agreeing with her. Hiccup, Toothless, and Stoick stayed behind.

"Remi," Stoick started. "You don't have to, but I have been discussing this with Hiccup. We would like for you to move in with us, and again you don't have to, but I would feel better knowing both my kids were near."

Remi froze at this. It was kind of obvious to everyone that she and Hiccup had a sibling like relationship, and Gobber even told her once that Stoick thought of her as one of his own, but she didn't realize how serious he was about it. Stoick, Hiccup, Nova, and Toothless were the closest thing she had to a family here, and now she knew why. She smiled at them, accepting the invitation.

"Thank you, it feels nice to have a family again." Hiccup and Stoick enveloped her in a bear hug, the dragons soon joining. Once she had a brother, and though she wasn't supposed to have been born to him, she loved him all the same. Now, she had a new brother and a father in her life. A plethora of friends to keep her happy. And she loved them just as much.

 **(Thank you so much for reading. I have been planning to make this a Rise of the Guardians crossover to a while and now I have the perfect premise to. Evie, the spirit of All Hallow's Eve is the Guardian of Creativity. She will become a Guardian long before Jack rises from the lake. Welcome to the Guardians will not be coming out for a while, as the series of How to Train Your Dragon is going to take a looooooooong time to write out and I am going to be doing a story of the third movie as well, which I am dying to see. I hope you guys enjoy the Welcome To series, and am thrilled you guys are reading it, and I will see you all in the next story!)**


End file.
